The water insoluble hydrogel forming polymers are materials capable of absorbing large quantities of aqueous fluids, such as water, brines, and body fluids and wastes. Further, the superabsorbents are capable of retaining such absorbed fluids under moderate pressures. These materials are especially useful in absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers. These hydrogel forming absorbent materials normally are composed of polymers containing polymerizable unsaturated carboxylic acids or derivatives and salts thereof. These monomeric acids are represented by acrylic acid and/or acrylic acid salts, methacrylic acid and/or salts thereof, alkylacrylates, acrylamides, and the like. These polymers are rendered water insoluble by cross-linking using any number of cross-linking agents. These monomeric carboxylic acid monomers, and other such monomers useful in these superabsorbent polymers and the cross-linking agents which are useful agents have been described in the art, particularly by U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,039, Brandt, et. al., which patent is incorporated herein by reference.